Spark in the Ice
by AloofAndAndrogynous
Summary: Sokka loves his sister, and cannot deny his feelings. He decides to risk revealing them to her...


_**Spark in the Ice**_

Disclaimer: AtLA does not belong to me. But this story and plot do.

Warnings: This story is Sokka x Katara. Nuff said. I warned you, so don't bitch at me if you went ahead and read it and did not like it.

The Northern Watertribe provided Sokka and Katara with ample opportunity. While the South was home, it did not have much to offer after the War was over. It was at the North that Sokka honed his warrior abilities, bringing himself to a level few warriors achieved, while his sister trained to become one of the best Waterbenders that Pakku or anyone else had ever seen. The siblings shared the same fire and determination, and were proud of the other.

It started with a gentle shoulder rub. Katara had looked like she could use it when Sokka entered her space for a visit and saw her slumped near the fire. He guessed that she had another grueling lesson with Pakku, and while he admired his sister's resolve, he wished she would not push herself so hard sometimes. He didn't want to see her strain or hurt herself.

He knelt behind her after giving her a friendly Hello, and his hands descended onto her shoulders, rubbing slowly. Katara bit back a soft moan and relaxed. No one had ever rubbed her shoulders after lessons with Pakku, and she was suddenly very grateful to her brother.

"How are the Waterbending lessons coming?" Sokka asked as he continued the gentle rub.

"Tough, but good. Pakku tells me that there is no doubt that I will become the next Master. Though I don't know if I want to stay here forever." Katara replied softly.

"Well, the War's over. There's no reason to travel anymore, right?" Sokka asked, remembering Aang fondly. He had come to the North Pole with them, but left after a while, saying he needed more training in the other elements, though he would return. He had not yet done so.

Secretly, Sokka hoped that the Avatar would not rush back to the North Pole. Katara was now of betrothal age, and several men had their eye on her. And he was well aware of the Avatar's feelings for his sister. Frankly, he was jealous of all these men. Suddenly, he hugged his sister fiercely, in a protective way. This surprised Katara a little. It had been a while since she was hugged, but she had hugged Sokka a few times, and felt safe with him.

He smiled as he felt his sister nestled in his arms, against his chest. She was so warm, and her hair smelled nice. Suddenly, he leaned his head down to kiss her ear.

Katara gave out a soft but audible gasp, and her shock increased when he gently took her earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it lightly.

"Wait a minute, Sokka… what are you doing?" she asked. She had exchanged a few chaste kisses with Aang, but she had never had any other kind of kiss.

"I… I just… want to make you feel good." Sokka whispered, almost embarrassedly even though his tone was gentle.

"I don't mind when you hug me… but you're sucking my earlobe…" Katara said as she started to wiggle away from him. He continued holding her, and he was glad she could not see his blush.

"Am I... hurting you?"

"Well no. But you're sucking on my ear, and… that's not something a brother does." she replied. Sokka swallowed the lump that has formed in his throat.

"Does it really matter?" he asked, a slight husky edge to his tone. Her eyes widened a little.

"You know that the spirits frown upon incest." she pointed out. Though her voice was gentle, he quickly looked away, feeling deeply ashamed of himself as he slowly loosened his embrace. Katara sighed softly and turned around to face him, taking note of his expression. Despite the… unexpectedness of what he had done, she could not help but feel compassionate. Suddenly, he spoke, though he continued looking down.

"Wh-why is it so wrong? I...I love you...Why must the spirits condemn love?" he blurted out. She had no idea how to respond to this. Love? Did he really mean that? She had never thought he would feel for her in this manner despite the fact that he obviously cared for her and her safety. She had always seen him as the protective big brother.

He moved forward to bury his face against her throat, his hands on her arm. She whimpered in surprise and started to pull away.

"We shouldn't." Katara said before he wrapped her into another tight hug.

"Please."

"Please what? We aren't supposed to... we will be shamed..." Katara murmured, seeing how her brother was clinging to her, almost as if he was afraid she would disappear.

"Who will shame us, Katara? The spirits?" he asked. She looked down at him and nodded slowly. He looked up at her pleadingly.

"I need you. I would never hurt you." he replied. She sighed softly.

"How long have you felt this way, Sokka?"

"I… please do not think poorly of me for this, Katara… but I have felt this way for a long, long time." Sokka sighed, as if getting a heavy confession off his conscience.

Katara said nothing, glancing down at him. His eyes were now downcast, as if he expected her to drive him out of her home, or condemn him. She looked back at the times that she had caught him glancing at her. He had always looked away quickly.

"I kept thinking that I was shaming myself, my family, my tribe... and you... because of my thoughts. But I couldn't help thinking them." he continued. She stared at him silently for several moments, trying to think of how to best respond to this situation. She had no desire to make Sokka feel any worse than what he was feeling right now.

"I'm not angry with you, Sokka." she replied softly. He bit his lip and moved towards again, laying his head on her shoulder, stroking her arm in a loving way, as if to thank her. She gently nudged him away, choosing this over a shove.

"We should stop... and not speak of it anymore." she said, feeling her heart flutter. Her brother looked up at her, shaking his head slightly before he nuzzled her throat.

"Please." He begged softly, and Katara quickly drew away from him, rising to his feet. He fell to the rug without her to hold on to.

"I… am going to go and train." Katara said quickly. He stared up at her for a moment before letting his head drop, his hands balling up into fists. He was not angry with her, but with himself. Why did he have to love the one woman that he was not supposed to have?

Katara stared down at him. He looked so forlorn and sad. The relevation had shocked her, and she knew that incest was taboo. But he looked so pained about it. It was clear that he was aware of the taboo, and he had taken a huge risk in confessing it to her. She had no desire to see him looking so sad.

"What about… Suki? Or isn't there anyone else?" Katara asked, thinking of the white-haired Princess.

"Nobody...I...I do not love them as I love you. I never really loved anyone else." Sokka murmured softly. She stood near the entrance to her small ice-house, unsure of whether she should politely ask him to leave, or just leave him there as she went outside. Sokka raised his hand to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm sorry, Katara." he murmured and she shook her head. She knew that she was supposed to condemn or reject him, but she just could not. His heartfelt confession and honesty did not move her to anger or disgust.

"Don't be. I… don't think you're bad. It obviously took a lot of courage to tell it to me." Katara stated in a gentle but firm tone. He looked up at her with a bit of surprise.

"I am not?" he asked and she shook her head. A small, grateful smile tugged at his lips, and there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. But he quickly regained his composure and nodded a little.

'Thank you so much, little sister. Have fun training."

She did not know what made her do it, but she went back to her brother, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him in a tight hug. Sokka was so surprised he did not respond right away, but after a moment, he wrapped his arms around her middle. She started to rock him a little, and he closed his eyes, letting her do so. It made him feel safe and reassured, and he could not help but think of their mother.

"It's okay…" Katara whispered as he buried his face into her throat, although he did not kiss her there. She could tell that he needed comfort and what was more… he deserved it.

His eyes closed as she swayed her body gently, and he felt her chin rest lightly atop his head. She started to sing in a very quiet voice, a lullaby that their mother used to sing to them, and he gave out a contented murmur, starting to rub her back just a little. This continued for a bit. Neither of them reflected on what had traversed only a short while ago. All they were thinking right now was comfort, and the warm and comfortable feeling that came with it.

Slowly, he moved his head a little and opened his eyes. His gaze met hers, and the two of them stared into eyes that were just like their own. Katara felt her breath hitch in her throat. She was unable to look away, and it was as if Sokka was drawing her in. She did not even notice when he gently cupped her cheeks and tilted his head, bringing his lips in close proximity to hers. He stopped short a mere breath away from her lips, and his fingers trembled just slightly. Katara did not move, and he noticed that she seemed almost hypnotized. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he closed the distance, brushing his lips against hers.

She gasped softly when she felt the contact, but she was petrified. Growing bolder, he deepened the kiss just a bit, pressing his lips against hers more firmly. Her lips were like two soft pillows, neither too wet or dry, and he closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of the kiss. It… felt right to him.

He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, and she managed to give out a soft whimper. His thumbs caressed her cheeks, and he parted his lips ever so slightly. The tip of his tongue ran along her lower lip shyly, and she started to pull away, realizing what was happening.

One of his strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back to him.

"Sokka!" Katara gave out a quiet cry of alarm.

"Katara." he breathed before lowering his head to kiss the side of her neck. She shook her head and tried to wiggle free, but he kept her close, hugging her with one arm. He had filled out in the last couple of years and was stronger now, but his grip remained gentle.

"Sokka, are you absolutely sure of this…?"

"Nnh… yes. Very…" Sokka replied as he looked into her eyes. She blushed as he did this, and he leaned in, inhaling the crook of her neck.

"You smell so good… and you're so beautiful…" he murmured as he licked the side of her neck. She could not help but shiver as he licked her neck again, more firmly, before he placed a gentle nip at her throat. His strong arms remained coiled around her.

"Sokka. Let me go." she asked softly, shivering from the nip. He slowly shook his head.

"No."

"What?" Katara asked, her eyes widening a little.

"I will not let you go. I… just can not." Sokka replied before he lowered his head to suck on her neck and throat. She could not believe it – but she was actually feeling stirrings of arousal between her legs. She was still a virgin, but she had felt arousal a few times before, and was no stranger to the warm and demanding sensation of her sex.

He nipped under her chin, and one of his hands found the bottom of her braid, tugging gently at the cord that held it. He quickly discarded it, and ran his fingers along the thick plait, slowly undoing it. Silken waves broke free, and he moaned softly as he felt them under his hand.

"Sokka…" Katara whispered, starting to shake her head as he nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent deeply. The hand that had undone her braid moved to her front, resting against one thigh. She was wearing loose blue pants, and a long-sleeved blue shirt in a lighter color, trimmed with a bit of fur at the ends of the sleeves.

She started to wiggle away as she felt his hand travel along her thigh. He kept her close, shaking his head slowly.

"Stop. Before you go too far…"

"I will not hurt you, Katara. I will be very gentle."

"Someone will come in and find us."

"Not if you use your bending to seal the entrance." Sokka shot back. She hesitated as she looked at him, and he suddenly licked her earlobe, his breath hot against her skin.

"Go on, do it. Make sure no one catches us." he asked softly, picking up her hand and lifting it, wiggling it a little. She found herself actually sealing the door, moving the snow and hardening it into ice.

"Good. See, you don't need to be afraid. I would never hurt you."

"But…" Katara asked, her voice trailing off. His free arm started to stroke her side, reaching up to cup her right breast. He kneaded it lightly, getting a feel of it through the thick fabric that surrounded it. She swallowed and looked at him, and he could see fear and nervousness in her eyes.

"I will not hurt you. I would never hurt you." Sokka promised as he continued to slowly massage her breast. Her nipples became very hard, and she was glad that the thick fabric of her shirt hid this. He placed a kiss on her temple, nuzzling her as he did so. He looked down at her chest, letting go of her breast. Directing her to lift her arms, he slid it over her head and discarded the garment, staring at her undershirt. Despite the firmness of her breast bindings, he could see that her nipples were erect, and held back a smile before undoing the fabric.

Katara knew that she was supposed to fight him off, but he handled her with such reverence that all she could do was sit there as he unwrapped her chest. Her breasts were so soft and round, and his eyes fixed on the chocolate-colored nipples. He had dreamed of suckling from her breasts before, and he was made aware of the stirring in his pants that had already began a while ago. She blushed even more under his intent gaze, and looked away demurely as his hands moved up to cup the mounds.

He treated them gently, as if they would break if he handled them too roughly. He jiggled them ever so carefully, finding satisfaction in the feel of his sister's flesh under his hands. Her nipples came under gentle assault from his thumbs, the pads of his digits rubbing them slowly.

"… Sokka." Katara whispered, shifting around though she still looked away shyly. His heartbeat quickened for a moment as he heard her whisper his name in such an enticing tone despite the fact that she was afraid to look at him. He pinched her nipples carefully, giving them slight tugs and hearing her try to hold back a hiss as she squirmed around again.

He smiled, and rolled the hardened nubs between her fingers, and she grew even more heated. She could not help but wonder, what would being intimate with her brother feel like? She had never considered him in such a manner, but now, knowing his feelings…

Sokka glanced at her blush and the way she moved around. Was she getting as aroused as he? He most certainly hoped so, and shoved the teachings of the elders about incest and taboos away, into a dark part of his mind that he rarely, if ever, delved into.

Letting go of her breasts and placing his hands on the front of her shoulders, he guided her over to her sleeping area and eased her back before he blanketed himself over her. A curious scent met his senses, and he realized that she was aroused. He silently thanked Sedna even though the elders had taught him that Sedna frowned upon this. If this was supposed to be so bad, then why had the spirits not punished him before?

He heard a soft whimper and looked down, seeing his sister was a bit uneasy. Well, this was a compromising position indeed, and he shook his head slowly, silently telling her to not be afraid. His lips met hers again. He wanted to kiss her fiercely, but knew that it was not the appropriate time to do so. A moment later, he saw that his decision was correct, as she seemed to relax, and her lips started to press against his own.

He cupped her cheek with a hand, stroking it as his tongue slowly snaked out. When it started to press between her lips, he found no resistance. Her tongue was shy at first, curling up in the back of her mouth as he caressed it with his own. But she was soon responding to him, stroking his tongue with hers, and he moaned happily. Her body squirmed against his, and he pulled back a bit, letting out a soft breath as they broke contact. Her eyes were half-lidded, curious but shy. Her lips quivered just slightly.

The Water Tribe man sat up, removing his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. The first time she had seen him shirtless, his shoulders and chest were narrow. It had been during their travels. But it had been a while now, going outside in the North Pole with no shirt was very impractical. Her eyes noted the changes. She knew he had grown, it was hard to not notice his broad shoulders under the thick parkas and shirts he wore. But now, seeing his bare torso… his chest was well-defined, as were his arms and shoulders, and she could not help but think of how stunningly handsome he was. He had continued his warrior training here, and it clearly showed.

He sat there for several moments, letting her look at him, and he was relieved to see that her gaze was filled with curiosity and arousal. His hand raised to find his wolf-tail, and he undid the cord. He had stopped shaving the sides, and his hair framed his face rather nicely.

"Sokka…" Katara could not help but breathe out as he shook his head, letting his hair fall down in a loose and rumpled look which only served to make him more appealing. He gave her a warm smile before leaning down.

He ran his lips and tongue along her neck and shoulders, taking his time to explore her body. He was not driven by lust despite the bulge in his pants. He could satisfy himself now, but he wanted his sister to welcome him fully. He did not want his union with his sister any other way.

Her breast fell under his loving assault, and he kissed and nuzzled the mound, kneading the other one with his hand, and she arched her back when she felt him take her nipple into his mouth.

"Ye… yes… Hn…" Katara hissed softly, feeling him lick the hard flesh before nibbling along it. He gave it a sharp but gentle nip before sucking on it again, rubbing his tongue along it. She arched again, shifting around and trying to suppress her own arousal as he slowly trailed southward, placing kisses along her navel. She watched with half-lidded eyes as he reached the waistband of her pants.

He loosened the cord slowly before gently tugging them down her legs. Without being told, she lifted her hips so it was easier for her to take off her pants and undergarments. Her legs were long and supple, and she pressed them together, hiding her womanhood from view with a shy blush. He smiled patiently, making no move to pry her open.

His eyes slowly moved along her body. It was everything he expected, and more. His fantasies and dreams about her were a pale imitation to the glorious reality before him, and he gave his sister an adoring gaze. He reached out to caress her pubic mound, feeling the soft and wiry hair under the pads of his fingers.

She moaned softly and started to wiggle away, her heart racing. He shook his head and placed his hands on her hips, pinning her down to the furs with care.

"We shouldn't…" Katara said, placing her hands on his own, and trying to free herself. Sokka shook his head again and leaned in, his face just inches from her intimate areas. He could see the tip of the slit, but the rest was obscured from her clenched-together legs.

"Open for me, Katara. Please." Sokka pleaded softly, looking up at her, gazing deep into her eyes. She said nothing for a few moments as she felt her brother stroke her lap. He shifted position, placing his hands on her knees and slowly prying them apart before sitting between them.

He leaned down and inhaled her scent. It only served to arouse him more. Her nether regions were the same color as the rest of her body, and along the outer lips there was a small spread of dark hair. Her slit glistened with moisture, and he looked up at her. Her womanhood looked so inviting, and she looked down at him, meeting his gaze albeit shyly. He gave her a reassuring smile before he lowered his head again, gently running his tongue along her opening. The reaction was instantaneous.

Tendrils of pleasure curled up through her stomach and down her thighs, and she arched a little. He gave her several more gentle licks, placing feather light kisses along her outer lips, tasting and smelling her arousal. It only made him desire her all the more. It was incredible that this was happening at all, and he whispered her name. A soft release of breath was her reply.

Growing bolder, he slid his tongue into her, tasting of her inner flesh. He felt her inner walls clench and relax, and he wiggled his tongue, causing her to cry out softly. His lips pressed against her, as if her nether lips were just like her mouth. The shape was not that different, after all, and he smiled when he lifted his head, licking his lips. He wanted to taste more of her, but his need was overwhelming. He hoped that she would welcome him back later, at least.

She opened her mouth, asking her sibling a question that she had every right to ask.

"Are you… ah… I mean, have you done this with anyone else?"

Sokka's response was to shake his head. He had kissed Suki and a couple of other girls… but he had never been intimate with anyone.

"No. I have had a couple of kisses, but that's it. You're the only one that… I would share myself with." he admitted shyly before he leaned over to kiss her neck, feeling her soft chest against his own. One hand slid down to caress her stomach.

He drew away from her, getting up to his feet. She blushed even more, knowing what was to happen. She knew she should stop him, but she lay there on the blankets and furs, observing him through half-lidded eyes. His pants were very tented, and she held her breath as he started togging them downwards. His engorged organ sprang forth, clearly enjoying its freedom from its confines. It was long and thick, and his thatch of nether hair was not too unlike her own. She did not realize it, but a soft whimper had escaped her throat, and he smiled down at her gently.

His pants slid down his legs to his ankles, and he kicked them away along with his stockings. The Water Tribe male was a sight to behold – strong, fit, handsome, well endowed. It was no wonder that women were easily attracted to him, even if they were not aware of the last part.

Sokka moved to straddle her, stroking her hips and legs lovingly as he positioned himself. She looked so beautiful, so warm and inviting, laying there on the furs, the light from the fire dancing along her skin. He ached for release, but he ached more for his sister. He wanted to hold her, to hear her voice and inhale her scent as he became one with her.

Katara started to shake her head as he started to lower his hips. They had already kissed, and touched… that had been bad enough. But joining… that was so final. Once it was done, there was no going back, and that frightened her. If she let Sokka do this, then what of their relationship in the future? She would never look at him the same way again.

"Wait... Sokka... Don't..." Katara said, placing her hands on his chest and preventing him from lowering himself. He stopped, and did not pressure himself against her.

"Why not?" he asked softly, his eyes glimmering with concern.

"Because… because this is the final taboo. Once we do this…"

Sokka gently caressed her inner thigh, but he did not touch her sex.

"Katara… What's wrong with it? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, you're so wonderful and gentle… But, you're my brother."

"And I love you more than anything, Katara." Sokka replied, his voice and eyes bearing complete seriousness.

"You know that you could never be open about this. You would always have to keep it a secret, and once we go outside, you could never show me affection."

He sighed softly, knowing she was right. He could never publicly acknowledge his love, and would have to keep it like a dirty secret. But then, he could deal with it, if he knew that Katara was waiting for him, in her ice-house, with open arms.

"As… as long as I know you would welcome me into your arms… I would be happy. I don't care about anyone else. All I care about is you. If… I knew that you would welcome my love… the secret would not be a heavy burden. Please, let me in. I will always love you. I will make you happy, I swear it."

Katara lay there silently, weighing his words. Was it so bad to accept his love? He was not forcing her, nor was he trying to manipulate her. She felt him stroke her cheek with a large and callused hand.

"Please. Let me love you?" he asked. She opened her eyes and looked up at her brother. He gave her a reassuring smile, continuing to stroke her cheek in a tender manner.

"I will be gentle." he offered and she nuzzled his hand. He leaned in to kiss her, slowly lowering himself again, his manhood nudging at her. He did not press further although he was sorely tempted to. She shifted her body a little, and he ran his hand along her shoulder. He felt a arm caress his side, though she still looked a little nervous.

"It… this might hurt a little. At first, at least." Sokka whispered. She nodded.

"I heard of that happening. But you said you would be gentle."

"Oh, I will. I just… wanted to warn you."

"You're so thoughtful." she smiled a little. He had certainly matured from the little boy who would tease her sometimes.

He had to stop himself from ramming in. She was so warm and so tight, that it almost drove him out of his mind. But this was far better than his dreams. The heat that surrounded him was more than welcoming, though she cried out a little in pain when he broke through her maidenhead. He was quick to react, taking her into his arms, murmuring soothing words as he stilled himself, stroking her back. She had stiffened at the pain, but under his loving words and strokes, she relaxed again. The pain between her legs was gone, replaced by a bit of discomfort at the penetration, though she supposed that would go away soon enough. After all, this was the first time for both. She had no idea what to expect from this, and wondered if Sokka was unsure about the coupling as she was. Yes, she knew he wanted her, but he had never done this, how would he know what kind of rhythm to set or what else to do?

After she seemed to be comfortable again, he kissed her forehead. He hoped he would be a satisfying lover. Yes, he knew what he was supposed to do, but knowing was not the same as doing. Would she find his thrusting awkward or painful? Was he caressing her too much or not enough? Well, she looked satisfied for the moment, and he hoped she would remain that way. Now that he was actually doing it, he was rather nervous – something that had never occurred to him in his fantasies, and prayed that he would be a good lover.

They lay there, cuddled up on the furs. He smiled at her hopefully, and she touched his cheek. He started to rock his hips gently, and she arched against him, giving out a soft, delighted gasp. He smiled as she stroked his sides, and he thrust into her slowly and gently, drawing out so that only the crown of his erection remained within her, then pushing back in all the way. Her walls clamping around him felt wonderful, and he looked down at her with half-lidded eyes, a small but blissful smile on his face.

"Mmh… Sokka…"

"Katara… I love you…" Sokka replied softly, speeding up a bit, arching against her and moaning. Spirits above, this was so wonderful. He looked down again, at how they were positioned. He paused for a moment and she looked up at him curiously. He merely smiled and lifted her legs, directing her to wrap them around his middle.

The result enabled him to penetrate her more deeply, and she moaned in delight when she realized this, as he thrust into her again. Her arms wrapped around him more tightly, and she started to move against him. She was a bit clumsy at first, as was he. They shifted several times, trying to figure out the rhythm. It took a bit of experimentation, but they finally settled into a satisfying rhythm, and he moaned out her name softly. She hissed softly as she came close to her orgasm, and when he saw the flushed look on her face, he figured out why. He smiled and thrust into her deeply, wanting her to gain as much pleasure from this as he.

She had to keep herself from screaming when the pressure became too much, and a white-hot wave of pleasure washed over her. She had touched herself before a couple of times, but that was nothing compared to what Sokka had just done for her. Her inner walls clenched around him, and her nails dug into his back. He did not notice the slight pain that came from this and continued the rhythm, pushing more waves of delightful sensations coursing through the lithe body of his sister.

He was close, so close. He felt Katara's heat around him, and the slick juices that had come from her orgasm.

"I… I need you so much…" he whispered as he thrust into her, and she nodded. In exultation, he went even harder, feeling her cling to him although she did not hold him so tightly as to prevent him from thrusting wildly. His balls slapped a steady beat against her rear end, and he buried his face against her neck, inhaling her scent as he panted fervishly.

"A… ahh… Ka… tara!" Sokka hissed as he felt himself approach the edge. He held his sister tightly, as if he was afraid she would disappear during this blissful moment.

"Hn!" Katara gasped as she felt his release, coating her slick walls and filling her up as he continued thrusting, although the rhythm had now become erratic. Their breathing was erratic as well, and their hands clutched at each other, in frantic need. He jerked his hips a few more times before he fell still, although he did not pull out of her. They did not speak for several moments as they lay on Katara's bed, a tangle of limbs, a contented mishmash of heated flesh.

He stroked her cheek, his breathing and heartbeat having slowed down somewhat. The sensation of being one with her – there were no words to describe it.

"Katara… my lovely Katara… I love you so much." Sokka moaned as he continued to stroke her cheek, holding her tightly with his other arm. She blushed a little and looked down shyly.

He remained firm for a bit more, and he kept this inside of her. She seemed to enjoy it. When he felt himself starting to soften, he slowly pulled himself out of her quivering flesh.

"Don't go." Katara whispered, thinking that he was going to dress and leave. Right now, he was not so much her brother as he was her lover, the man who had brought her pleasure as she had never thought existed. She felt his lips press against her cheek.

"I'm not leaving you. Not ever." Sokka whispered, delighted that she had no desire to part company.

He snuggled close, pulling up a blanket. Katara looked so beautiful, cheeks a little flushed, her hair rumpled around her head in a most comely fashion. She nuzzled him back, her nose touching his as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

He drifted off to sleep after he murmured her name softly, a contented smile gracing his lips. She stroked his hair, taking in how at peace he looked, and how he clung to her even as he slept.


End file.
